Eternal Promise
by HypnoticKiss
Summary: A promise is a promise until it's broken. After a slow mesmerizing dance Sesshomaru and Kagome fall for each other, but they fall apart just as quickly. Sesshomaru denies Kagome saying it was a misunderstanding, but Kagome thinks other wise. NEW CHAPTER!
1. The Dinner Party

**Eternal Promise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 1: The Dinner Party

"Another long uneventful summer and I'm stuck going to another one of mom's business dinner parties at this fancy hotel," Kagome lounged across her bed bored as can be. All her friends either had summer jobs or were on vacation with their family. This year her mother was working on getting a promotion so she didn't have time for vacation. With everyone so busy, Kagome helped grandpa with tours around the shrine and keeping the house clean. One thing she did love about going the dinner party was shopping for a new dress and getting all dresses up other than that it was a boring place to be.

"Kagome!"

"Yes mom! I'm coming!" Kagome ran downstairs.

"Time to go pickout or dresses. The dinner party is tomorrow," Ms.Higurashi grabbed her keys off the table and called Souta who was playing videogames in the livingroom,"Souta! Tell grandpa where Kagome and myself are going when he returns."

"Sure mom."

"Well let's be on our way."

Kagome followed her mother out to the car and in no time they were at the mall. When they arrived at the appropriate store her mother was greeted by and old friend who handed her two hangers.

"You remember my daughter Kagome, don't you?" Ms. Higurashi smiled placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Of course I do, being the one who use to watch her for you as a child. She has grown into a beautiful young lady," the woman smiled over at Kagome.

"Kagome this is Ms.Taryn. You probably don't remember her you were so young. She help me get your dress for tomorrows event. You know, the one you told me you liked on the internet awhile back."

"You were able to get that dress? Thank you so much," Kagome grabbed Taryn's hand and started shaking it excitedly. It was a black satin gown embroidered with jewels on a netted torso and criss cross strings loosely laced up a deep v-shaped center cut stopping below the cleavage. Now all she needed was a pair of nice pumps.

"You're a size 2 right?" Taryn asked.

"Yes."

"Okay they, no need to waste time trying it on. You and your mother need to pick out your shoes and get your nails done. You two will be the most beautiful mother and daughter there!"

Kagome walked next to her mother with a big grin on her face.

"Kagome, that dress cost $400 dollars, so in payment, try to have fun. I don't want you sitting around looking tired. I want to see you at your best."

"I can agree to that."

After they both pick out a pair of pumps; Kagome's were peep-toes studded with jewels to match her dress and her mothers regular blue pumps to match her satin blue gown that came slightly off the shoulders, they both had there nails done then headed home for a good night sleep.

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

The day went by fast and now the sun was near retirement for the day. The event started in two hours at 7 and Kagome and her mother just got finished getting there hair done in an elegant up do. There was always a dance for the teens at the party. Kagome was hoping this year there would be some boys there who weren't ignorant and only wanted to see how many girls they could dance with and fondle. Kagome wasn't the only one concerned about tonights entertainment.

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

Review review review!!!

The CEO of the Taishou Law Firm was getting prepared with his family for the arrangements at the hotel for the evenings events. He had to have a little talk with his sons to put them in line so they wouldn't pull something similar to last to time. They convinced the bar tender to let them have some liqueur to put in the punch bowl and had everyone's child torn up.

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! The limo is here!" two silver aired boys came marching downstairs dressed in tuxedos,"Where's your mother? She still didn't come out, did she?"

"She's starring at herself in the mirror," Inuyasha the younger of the two boys answered.

"Errr that woman. She's such a perfectionist. Izayoi! My patience is waning! Get down here or you'll get left!"

"Patience is a virtue Inutaishou! I'll be down in a minute!" Izayoi wore an elegant creamy colored strapless gown with the back out and her hair pinned up with loose curls. She gave herself one last look over and left the room.

"Now ...neither one of you better think about pulling anything like last time or you'll suffer the most austere of punishments,"Inutaishou spoke firmly taking his wife's arm as she came downstairs.

"You here that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha instigated.

"Inuyasha! I don't need you to reinforce what I just said. Do it again and I'll knock your head off boy. Let's go."

Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha as he followed behind his parents,"You heard that Inuyasha?"

"Wha...dad did you hear him?" Inuyasha stopped with his mouth slightly open with his hands out.

"Inuyasha! Hurry up and get in this limo! If we're late I'll break your neck!" Inutaishou and the others looked at Inuyasha from the limo. Inuyasha folded his arms and got in the limo. He rested his elbow on the side of the door and loooked out the window all wrinkled up. He turn his eye to look at Sesshomaru who was sill grinning.

"Inuyasha! Wipe that frown off your face before it gets stuck like that. What is your problem?" Inutaishou scolded him yet again.

"Why do I always get in trouble when Sesshomaru is sitting there with a stupid grin on his face," everyone turned to face Sesshomaru who now wore a face void of emotion.

"Maybe it's because he knows how to keep his mouth shut."

"Bu...," Inuyasha was cut off by his mother.

"Inuyasha, do your mother a favor and be quiet."

Shortly they pulled into a jam of cars with passengers waiting to be let out in front of the hotel. Sesshomaru was thinking about how he was going to make this years dinner party interesting with liqueur no longer an option. It was quite amusing watching everyones reaction. They were too torn up to realize the cause and kept drinking.

'Maybe this time there will be a girl there that wants something besides being groped and sneaking off to a room. And all the adults do is brag about how smart and obedient their uppity children are when there off displaying the exact opposite of that.'

"Look there's Ms. Higurashi and her daughter. She will be getting that promotion I've been contemplating on giving her forever," both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's eye enlarged as they stared at the young lady accompanying Ms.Higurashi.

"Father, who's that...," Sesshomaru started.

"She wasn't here last year," Inuyasha spoke with his eyes never leaving the girl until she entered the building.

"That young lady is Kagome. She was here last year. Come, time to get out," Inutaishou helped his wife out of the car and the boys followed.

"Hey I saw her first," Inuyasha elbowed Sesshomaru.

"That doesn't matter."'Maybe this will be interesting. Just from that one glance I can tell she's not like other girls.

Once inside the foyer of the fancy hotel, they headed down a hallway into the dining area with many tables covered with ivory cloths. They were situated next to Ms.Higurashi and her daughter on the left side of the stage in the front. Inutaishou stood and walked on the stage for the opening speech. There was a couple of minutes before it actually started but it looked crowded enough.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention. I'm pleased to welcome you all to the annual summer dinner party. Tonight we will be honoring fifteen years of success and the promotion of one of our hardest workers, Ms.Higurashi to our left." Ms.Higurashi stood and bow with applause,"What else is there to say except for I'm happy to be here with my lovely wife, Izayoi and I'm happy you could all make it with your families, so let the party begin." There was another round of applause and dinner was served.

At their table the adults exchanged little talk and everyone else just stared back and forth.

'Why do they keep staring at me? It's getting rather annoying.'"Is it something you want to tell me since you find it so interesting to stare," Kagome directed the question at Inuyasha since he had been the one eyeing her the most.

"Oh um," he cleared his throat,"You just remind me of somebody."

"Oh really?"

"You all must be bored. It's late enough. Inutasihou why don't you open the ballroom," Izayoi suggested.

"Of course," he went on stage," The ballroom is open to all you young people who feel like dancing. I suggest you all go and meet new people while we adults talk and enjoy ourselves." Just about all the teens stood and left the room.

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

Review!Review!Review!


	2. The Gateway to Your Soul

Chapter 2: The Gateway To Your Soul 

Kagome stopped at the entrance to survey the room and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Sango," she called to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes who was wearing a purple strapless gown.

"Oh hey Kagome. We just got back early this morning. Find anyone interesting to talk to."

"Well yeah sort of, but he looks busy," Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was surrounded by girls wanting to dance but he wasn't as bad off as Sesshomaru who barely had space to move.

Oh well I was thinking about asking Miroku but his working up a crowd of his own," Miroku had black hair pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck and violet eyes that held a lecherous glint.

"Sango you should ask anyways. Even though he's always flirting I know he likes you, " Kagome smiled.

"Um...I'll give it a try," Sango blushed and walked over.

"Miroku your so funny, dance with me first.""No dance with me," two girls tugged on his arms trying to get more attention.

"Ladies ladies...oh... Sango?"

"Um...hey Miroku. Wanna dance...with me," she looked down at the floor. Miroku cupped her chin to look up at him,"I would love to dance with you...Sango."

They walked to center of the floor and started moving to thr rhythm of the song "C.R.U.S.H" by Ciara

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

Kagome continued to decline the boys that asked her to dance. Every last one of them had sex in their eyes. She didn't want to know what they had in mind. Her mother always told her your eyes are the gateway to your soul, and from what she could tell that was very true. When the next song came on she had to find someone to dance with; it was "Turn Me On" by Wayne Wonder. She started swaying her body to the rhythm. She went off in her own world as many watched in interest, then a head touched Kagome's shoulder. She turn around to meet the golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

There was something special about her that he just couldn't pick up. He had to get closer even if it meant snapping a couple of tender fingers and necks to get to her.

"Hi," Kagome blushed wondering why of all girls why he chose to come to her. Instead of responding back to her he spun her around and engaged her in dance. They moved with passion on floor. She moved her hips side to side slowly lowering her body to the ground and coming back up. They held eye contact for the rest of the dance.The attraction grew deeper the longer they stared fusing a a quick connection; it was almost like they could tell what each other was thinking.

'This girl is so pure. Her eyes tell it all; there's not a single dirty thought in her mind.

'What is he doing to me. What's this feeling. I've danced with many boys before but I never felt like this. I don't even know his name. Ask him Kagome.'

"Enjoying yourself?" Sesshomaru put on a slight smile. Actually I am, and more than I thought I would... thanks to you," Kagome smiled back.

"You're not like other girls. Something about you was calling for my attention."

"There's something special about you as well."

"Baby boy you stay on my mind fulfill my fantasy...I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams..."("Baby Boy" by Beyonce ft. Sean Paul.)

"Oh I love this song!" Kagome yelped placing both hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders thrusting her body foward and belly dancing. Finally the last song of the night came on. A slow song by Jagged Edge; "I Gotta Be." They danced close but a very deep emotion came over Sesshomaru while feeling Kagome's body so close to his.

'So beautiful...so innocent. What is it with in me that's pleading for your love... yearning for your touch.'"Kagome...promise me one thing."

Kagome lifted her head off his chest and looked up into his love filled eyes,"Yes?"

"Your eyes hold as much passion as I feel for you at this moment. If you feel the same way... you must promise me this one thing. Save your love for me let me hold your heart so that no one else can have you," he looked deep with in her eyes straight into her very soul. Kagome was in a daze. She still had that weird flow of sensual energy and the only thing that she could find to roll of her lips was,"I promise," in Kagome's eyes, she sealed her heart away. A silent whisper told her that her emotions at this moment stretched so far it could never end and just as she couldn't reach the end she couldn't reach an understanding of why she felt the way she did. Her shock grew when she began to feel a tangling feeling on her neck when it registered to her that Sesshomaru was kissing her neck with his warm lips.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Ssssh," he placed a finger over her lips and was prepared to savor the taste of her lips on his own when his phone rang.

"Hello?...Okay...when...I'm on my way...bye," he hung up the phone and put it back in his jacket pocket,"Kagome...I'll... I...bye," this time when he looked into her eyes the glint he once had was gone. When he walked off Inuyasha took that as a cue to come over. He left the girl he was dancing with. She started to follow until she realized where he was going and rolled her eyes and walked off. Kagome looked lost.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"He's not coming back is he?"

" I hate to tell you but he already has a girlfriend and he went to go pick her up from the airport. What ever he told you... you can't take it seriously."

"But the way he looked at me. He sounded so sincere, but when he was distracted, he looked at me as if I was nobody," Kagome's eyes began to water,"How could he do this to me and I hung on his every word like the fool I am," her tears started to flow.

"Ihn... don't cry. I'm here for you," Inuyasha put his arms around her," Oh yeah my name's Inuyasha."

"Wh..y do I I...I feel this way and I just met him. Him, I don't even know his name.

"The party is over in about five minutes. Let me walk you back to your mother."

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

Sesshomaru loaded Kagura's things into the limo and engaged her in a deep kiss which only started the flow of images of Kagome in his mind wishing it was her, but he quickly pushed the thought aside.'How could I do something so stupid. She trust people so easily. Kagome my feelings for you were a mistake...a misunderstanding.'

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

"Thank you so much for the promotion. Dinner was great and the desert was superb," Ms. Higurashi wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Don't be, you earned it," Inutaishou smiled.

"I've been looking at your hair all night. You have to tell me where you go. The curls hold so nicely," Izayoi complimented as she touched a curl.

"Oh you know where the...Kagome what in the world?" she got up and ranover to Kagome.

"Inuyasha..," Inutaishou frowned.

"I didn't do it."

"Where's your brother?"

"He went to go pick up Kagura in the limo, and he was dancing with Kagome and said something to her and walked off and he was getting a little touc...," Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome give him that _if you tell I'm gonna_ look. Her mother was right there.She didn't want her to know a boy she just met was kissing up on her.

"Inutaishou and Izayoi came over to comfort her," I'm so sorry Kagome. WE'll have to talk to him about what ever happened when he gets home," Izayoi apologized.

"Kagome let's get you home. We can talk about it tomorrow when your feeling a little better."

"Please call us to tell us how Kagome's doing and again I'm sorry for Sesshomaru's behavior," Izayoi apologized a second time.

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

"He promised me," Kagome sobbed with her head on her mother's lap sitting on the bed in her room.

"He promised what dear," Ms.Higurashi ran her fingers through her hair trying to get her to speak.

"He sounded so sweet but then he looked at me and I had this funny feelng and it just won't past. It hurts because I don't think he feels the same about me."

"Kagome just take a nice hot bath and get some sleep," Kagome didn't tell her much but she had a clue to what was going on.

"Mom whats' wrong with Kagome?" Souta wondered.

She's lovesick dear. Don't bother her. Let her have sometime alone."

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

I feel good about this chapter. Comments please!Review review!


	3. Lovesick

Chapter 3: Lovesick 

Kagome cried herself to sleep that night. With several attempts pondering why someone would say something like that and not mean it, she couldn't come to a conclusion and cried instead. Now she lied on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

'I'm only hurting myself. It's a new day. That's officially the past now.Why cry over a guy I don't even know? He doesn't deserve my tears,' Kagome built herself up and headed downstairs for breakfast.

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

"I heard about what happened yesterday, is she alright?"

"She will be let me see if she's up. Never mind... her she comes right now." Kagome Sango's on the phone," Ms. Higurashi handed her the phone,"Hey Sango."

"Kagome are you alright? You sound better. I heard you were crying yesterday and when I went to find you they said you left. So what exactly happened," Sango questioned.

"Um," Kagome looked over in the living room from the corner of her eye,"I'll tell you later. Why don't you come over today around three."

"Okay see ya, bye."

"Bye." Kagome headed into the kitchen passing everyone in the living room who obviously knew a little about what happened the previous day, they all gave curious stares.

'Mom just had to tell them. I'll be giving them the simplified version.'"Sango's coming over at three."

"Okay dear, glad to see you feeling better."

"Kagome what exac...," grandpa started but was hushed by his daughter.

"Yes grandpa?"

"Never mind, maybe later."

Kagome fixed herself a bowl of cereal and started thoughtlessly smashing the cereal when an evil thought came to mind.

"That idiot! He will pay!!" Kagome screamed shotting her spoon straight up in the air. Everyone sitting in the living room looked towards the kitchen.

"Mom, whatever happened made Kagome go insane. You know she's up to something now," Souta spoke looking at Kagome in the kitchen with an evil grin smashing her cereal.

"Souta for once... I agree with you. Your sister's versatility can get a little scary;From one extreme to the next," Ms.Higurashi stared at her daughter who looked like she was prepared to go on a rampage.

"I still think someone needs to sit down and have a talk with that girl," grandpa frowned

"Father, I want to see how she handles this before I say anything. With the way she's acting you'll never know what she will do next," Ms.Higurashi inferred.

PROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISEPROMISE

For the next few hours til Sango came, Kagome fluctuated between emotions. One minute she was plotting how she was going to hurt him for what he did and the next she was asking why pouting on her bed and at one point on the floor.

"Kagome get off the floor and tell me exactly what happened," grandpa stood at her door way as the doorbell rang.

" Up... that must be Sango. Another time gramps," she dashed past him downstairs to answer the door.

"Sango! Come on I'll explain everything," Kagome grabbed her arm and hauled her up the stairs then shut and locked her room door behind her.

"Um...Okay...why so secretive?" Sango settled on her bed and gave Kagome a confused look.

"I'm about to tell you. There's somethings I'm not ready to tell my mom yet, your the only one I feel I can really trust not to say anything. Only thing mom knows is that I was dancing with him and he promised me something and walked off; short and simplified, but she doesn't know the promise. She just knows to me, what ever it was really meant something."

You're talking about Sesshomaru right. I'm almost sure that's who I saw you dancing with at on point."

"Yeah, I think that was what Mrs.Taishou called him," Kagome started to feel a little emotional hearing his name and looked down at her feet.

"Kagome don't feel bad just tell me, whatever happened...happened."

"He told me that he had passion for me...that I was special and he wanted my love and to save it for him and until then he will hold my heart," Kagome looked down twirling her fingers.

"Wow...really? I never heard of him saying anything like that to other girls. They're usually heart broken because he refused them."

Kagome started to feel the spark that maybe he really did have feeling for her until the next set of words left Sango's mouth.

"I heard you kissed him."

"Hn...me kiss him! That jerk! You must be crazy!" Kagome jumped up and balled up her fist,"You wanna know what really happened!? I'll tell ya what really happened!? That jerk started," Kagome lower her voice back down,"kissing my neck and I didn't know what I was thinking that's why I promised. Then his phone rang and he just left. That's when Inuyasha came over and said that was his girlfriend and...hey I got an idea come on," she snatched Sango's arm again and ran downstairs.

"Ms.Taishou told my mother and I to call when I got better. I was thinking of ways to get Ses-sho-ma-ru back and I know just the right person to help."

"I'd love to help but what's the point and have you ever notice when you get an idea or your anxious you always snatch me up."

"Yes I've noticed and the point is I can't just sit around knowing someone can be so cold as to do something like that and live with no guilt and get away with it. The girls at that party treated him like he was a celebrity;all over him. He knew I was the sweet innocent girl and just wanted to tarnish that. He wanted something and I was gonna let him have it after promising myself I wasn't gonna dance with a boy craving only one thing, but I sure did fall for him. Now... where's that number," Kagome flipped through her mother's phone book on the table with the phone to her ear.

"Here it is," she quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Inuyasha."

"This is he."

"Good. This is Kagome. I need your help."

"What is it?"

"You wanna know a way you can help me feel better?"

"What?"

"I need you to tell me all the dirt you have on your brother. This upcoming school year he will pay. He might think he can pull that shit on other girls but he won't get away with it when it's me."

'My heart actually means something. I don't care who he is.'


	4. A Bit Too Deep

**Chapter 4: A Bit Too Deep**

Sango had to head back home, so Kagome made a solo walk to Inuyasha's house. She decided to start digging for dirt today. It was a good thing, because at the time her _sweet beloved_ Sesshomaru wasn't home. Kagome approached the large estate suprised to see Inuyasha waiting out front.

"Awww. You're so sweet Inuyasha; waiting for me to show up," Kagome rubbed his head.

"Keh! I was making sure that bastard wasn't coming. Now come on before he gets here," Inuyasha pulled away and walked towards the front door.

"What ever," Kagome paced behind him; following him up the stairs and to the entrance of a messy room without doubt was his.

"Ehn...hold on a sec," Inuyasha slammed the door in her face and she could hear him scrambling across the room.

"What the...," Inuyasha opened the door just as Kagome prepared to bang on the door.

"Okay you can come in now," Kagome took off her shoes and put them by the door and plopped on his bed.

"You sure do clean up quickly Inuyasha, but it still smells like cornchips and feet," Kagome pinched her nose looking at a sock that was smashed between the bed and the wall.

"Well I'm not the cleanest person you know. So what you wanna know about that grit?"

" I don't know. His pet peeves, obsession, what ever you got," Kagome listed while looking up counting on her fingers.

"He hates feet. He gets the ugliest face every time he sees them. You should see the look on his face when he gets a whiff of what he calls the crusty sour grape smell. He can't stand looking at his own feet. You'd never catch him without socks. He can't stand when people sniff and their nose is full of snot, but you can pretty much tell when he doesn't like something. Although he rarely shows emotions he's quick to turn his nose up at things he doesn't like, and better yet...hm...," Inuyasha grinned at Kagome.

"What...what is it?" Kagome jumped up excitedly in Inuyasha's face matching his grin.

"Wanna look throw his room?"

"Let's go!" Kagome hopped up after him and followed down the hall.

"We gotta hurry up. He'll be home any minute," Inuyasha picked up the pace a little,"Here we are."

Kagome's mouth dropped in awe as she looked around Sesshomaru's room.

"Suprised? You shouldn't be. Everyone knows he's a perfectionist, but in this case it's to our advantage, because anything he's hiding won't be hard to find considering how organized everything is. And uh...Kagome?"

"Look at this it looks like some kind of diary or uh journal or something," Kagome pulled it out of his desk drawer underneath a whole bunch of other books.

"Hn...why couldn't I ever find that?" He could never find it because after looking over a couple of books he figured there was nothing interesting in there. He ran over to Kagome and looked over he shoulder," Well...open it."

She started flipping through pages but it was blank," Oh well," she put it back under the books and continued to search.

"Does he do nothing but read? He's got books everywhere."

"The dork.Yeah he's smart and he reads all the time, but he's got something that other dorks don't got."

"You're right. There's a lot he has that other guys don't have," Kagome spoke in a sugar coated voice staring into space.

"Kagome! We're not in here to compliment the asshole."

"Inuyasha are you jealous?"

"Kagome are you nuts?"

"Awwww.Cute puppy is jealous of older brother."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha slapped the book out her hand but when it popped open they saw something interesting. The pages in the center of the book we're carved out and a box of condoms were in the hole and written on a page was a whole bunch of girls' names and next to them it either said hit or not worth it. At the very bottom of the list was Kagome's name with a star next to it.

"Hn... why the hell is my name in this book?"

"Ha! The freak plans on getting some tonight," Inuyasha laughed picking up the box of condoms,"Looks like I now where to look when I run out."

"You think that's funny!? As if I would...,"Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the door as they heard the front door shut.

"Oh shit! His back run!" They both made a break for the door but Kagome tripped over the book and the time she made it to the door she could hear Sesshomaru's voice. Inuyasha had jumped over the banister to the first floor because he would have got caught going the right way.

'Damn! What am I gonna do now?' Kagome looked around the room and dashed under the bed. Kagome heard a girls voice come in with Sesshomaru and the door slammed.

"Oh Sesshy!"

"Lie down," Kagome watched their feet as they approached the bed. She almost yelp in suprise when the mattress declined some and their feet disappeared. She saw shoes fall to the floor then shirts tossed to the side.

"Turn over," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Oh yes," the girl replied in a sensual voice.

'Oh hell no! That must be his girlfriend. I gotta get outta here!'

"Wait...someone's in here," Sesshomaru got off the bed and looked around.

"It's your stupid brother sneaking around your room again, isn't it?"

"No, I don't know but I recognize this scent, and who ever it is, is under the bed."

**

PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE

**

"Kagome? Oh no, she didn't make it. He'll let her have it if he senses her. Wait I know," Inuyasha went back upstairs and knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

"Sesshomaru open this door!" Inuyasha's eyes enlarged from how fast Sesshomaru reached the door.

"Speak or I'll rip your vocal cords out."

Kagura had her back turned so Kagome quickly crawled from under the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom and out the window.

"Dad's on his way home ya nasty."

"Since when did you give me warnings to help me? You're hiding something. Kagura look under the bed," he looked over at Kagura.

She turned and looked, but nothing was there,"Clear."

"Inuyasha your going to tell me what it is your trying to...," He turned back to face Inuyasha but he already ran more than half way down the hall," You'll get what's coming to you later brother. Kagura...I'm not in the mode anymore."

She put her shirt back on and frowned at Sesshomaru,"Fine."

**

PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE

**

Kagome came back around the house to the front door. She ran back inside up the stairs.

"Kagome down here," Inuyasha yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Aaaaah!calap calap calap!" Kagome jumped in suprise and ended up falling back down the stairs.

"Ssss ow! I'm just getting it today," Inuyasha helped Kagome up as she rubbed her back.

"Kagome thank goodness. I was about sure he was going to snatch you up. Are you hurt?"

"What do you think! I just jumped out the window and scratched up my legs on the bushes and fell down the stairs. Stupid you left me."

"I thought you were right behind me...come on," Kagome followed Inuyasha into his bedroom. He remade his bed with fresh sheets and opened the window for fresh air. Kagome just watched in wonder.

"Lie down on your back."

"Okay, but what are you doing?"

He pulled up Kagome's shirt to reveal the creamy skin on her back and started to massage her back.

"That feels good. Inuyasha what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing. You hurt your back. So tell me... what really happened between you and Sesshomaru last night.

Kagome gave the same explanation as she gave Sango and then explained what happened in his room.

"Yup and what really made me made was when he said he smelled someone he recognized but didn't know **who** it was. He can't have already forgotten me. He made a promise and I will keep it if he won't. It will remain a promise until I let go. For some reason I still have feelings for him."

Inuyasha felt a sting of jealousy and stopped his gentle massaging,"Kagome... I told you, you can't trust what he says."Kagome pulled he shirt back down and got up and walked towards the door.

"I guess maybe your right, but I still want my revenge. Thanks for the massage and your help, see you tomorrow." Kagome attempted to leave but Inuyasha offered to walk her home. They walked in silence until they reached the shrine stairs.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna go out with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, but where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere you would like to go I guess."

"Okay then I'll see ya tomorrow."

Kagome jogged up the shrine stairs and Inuyasha walked home with a peaceful look in his eyes.

'This time you won't get in the way Sesshomaru.'

**

PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE

**

Next chapter will go into a bit more detail with Sesshomaru. Special thanks to all of you who previously left comments. I appreciate them very much and hope to continue to receive more.


	5. The Cover Up and The Date

_**Important Author's Note: **Okay now. I've been trying to get the chapters out weekly but I just couldn't take the story where I wanted to with the last chapter written;truth be told I don't know what I was thinking with that chapter. Anyways... so I'm asking a favor of all my readers. I would like you all to empty your minds of the events of that last chapter(The Star on the List) and concentrate on this replacement. Thanks loves. Now enjoyed the chapter._

**_-HypnoticKiss_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Cover Up and The Date**

The previous day, Kagura got mad at Sesshomaru complaining about how she never got her way and left; that was a lie. Sesshomaru didn't care; he had a head to bust. Oh yeah, he found that book lying in the middle of his floor and realized it must definitely wasn't his. It could only be his trifling brother's, but what on earth was it doing in his room. Yeah and he knew who was under his bed. He just didn't say her name out loud because he didn't feel like hearing Kagura's big mouth, but he didn't care what she thought much. He would tell her he was dancing with Kagome and almost kissed her right before she called, but he still refused to comply with the fact that he had lingering feelings for her even though he didn't understand why. He could stand envisioning her in his mind it; it wouldn't go away. If he stayed away from her with another girl he figured it would go away. Attempts failing now, but it had only been a day.

He couldn't blow a hole in Inuyasha's had yesterday because he had already left, so he would saved a beat down for today. Kagome probably thought he was sick, but why does he care what she thinks. Oh well, Inuyasha was still getting it. He stormed down the hallway from his room and busted Inuyasha's door open and threw the book at his sleepy head. Inuyasha popped up rubbing his head.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha stared down at what just hit his head,"Not good," he muttered between his teeth as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

'I forgot to pick that up! Great now he'll make sure Kagome finds out it's mine. I forgot about it was even mine until after I came back from walking Kagome home,' he continued to rub his head looking at the book.

"And you wonder why you are blamed for everything. It's your carelessness. I will make a deal with you if you wish to keep this secret," Sesshomaru stared at his crusty eyed brother who wore a face that said_ he's gonna have me do something crazy._

"Looks like I have no choice," Inuyasha rubbed his eyes.

"As I thought. Now...you will do what ever I wish of you if you want to keep this secret. Slip once and you know the deal. Alright...where's my coffee?" Sesshomaru smirked at the worried look his brother wore.

"Come on. You wouldn't do this to me. I have a date," Inuyasha pouted.

"Not my problem. Now hop to it. I'm pretty sure mother and father would want a cup to take on their way to work," Sesshomaru left the room.

'A date hn? Let's see how quickly he will work to get to his destination. This should be quite entertaining considering how easily he gets frustrated.'

"Inuyasha! I could use a bath. Run one."

Inuyasha scrambled down the stairs to prepare the coffee. He added the water and put a new filter in and started it up, then his mother came in the room with her work clothes.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? You didn't add the coffee," Inuyasha ran around the kitchen looking for the coffee when all along it was sitting next to the coffee maker.

"Inuyasha, are you looking for this?" Izayoi held it up.

"Oh yes," he took the bag from his mother and put a couple of scoops in.

"If you don't mind me asking, since when do you wake up early to make coffee for your dear mother? I'm just asking. I really appreciate this. Maybe tomorrow I can wake up to a hot breakfast. Your father would like that as well. He will be down soon," Izayoi smiled at her son.

"Okay mom. How does muffins sound for tomorrow?"

"I'll be happy with what ever you make, but I don't want runny eggs and lumpy cream of wheat. You know what I like."

"Great, I'll have a hot breakfast on the table for you tomorrow morning. He reached down to kiss his mother on the cheek but she was moved back.

"Inuyasha, kiss your mother after you have brushed your teeth," his father had said after pulling his mother in to kiss her on the lips.

"Errr! Bye!," Inuyasha ran up the stairs,"I'm busy!" Izayoi and Inutaishou stared at each other for a second wondering what he was up to, but soon they were off to work.

Inuyasha rushed to start the bath water his progression was interrupted by Sesshomaru at the door.

"Yes Sesshomaru," Inuyasha frowned over at him bent down by the tub.

"I forgot to tell you...I like bubbles."

"Is that it?"

"I put some clothes on my bed. I want them ironed."

"Why did I even ask?" Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha crawled over to the sank and grabbed a bottle of flower scented bubbles and started pouring it in the water.

"Inuyasha."

"What!?" Inuyasha screamed mad he wasn't going to get to Kagome's house as early as he thought he would.

"Who do I look like smelling like a flower? I like Mr. Bubble."

"Errr aaaaaaH!" Inuyasha pulled his hair and let out the water to started it again using Sesshomaru's precious Mr. Bubble. Sesshomaru was satisfied for now and left to get a clean towel and wash cloth in the hall closet and went back in the bathroom once Inuyasha was finished running the water. Inuyasha rushed to Sesshomaru's room with the iron and ironing board and started viciously ironing Sesshomaru's pants but then dropped the cup of water on the floor from the rattling of the board.

"Oh no!" He left the iron sitting on his jeans as he ran down stairs to get something to soak the water up with. When he came back he began to soak the water out of the floor then he flicked his ears when he heard something sizzling.

He popped up and lifted the iron to reveal a huge whole on the back pocket,"Ooooh damn! Sesshomaru is gonna kill me."

"Inuyasha! Are my clothes ready?" Sesshomaru called from the bathroom.

"Coming!" Inuyasha turn the jeans the other way and handed it to him and walked away to get dressed.

'Hopefully his shirt is long enough. He'd choke me if I gave him wrinkled jeans, but he'll murder me if he notices the hole.'

Inuyasha wanted several minutes for Sesshomaru to scream his name with a menacing roar, but to his surprise nothing. He quickly left the house and headed for Kagome's house.

**PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE**

Kagome woke up earlier remembering that Inuyasha called her last night to tell her that he would be coming by early and had found a special place to take her. Kagome was up and ready quite early but she'd been waiting for a few hours now and began to worry. She sat in the living room watching Souta play video games as the time went by. She came up with some evil thoughts watching how the characters is Souta's game were being slammed around. She pictured herself throwing Inuyasha around if he didn't show up, but then the doorbell finally rang. She blasted around the corner to the door and opened it slamming her foot down.

"What took you so long?"

"I...I was busy."

"Mmm hm. Now come on. I know you already met my mother but I want you to meet my brother and grandpa." Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him in the living room.

"Souta this is Inuyasha." Souta paused his game and turn to greet Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha. Don't make Kagome mad or she'll pull something crazy on you to." Kagome rolled her eyes at his comment and pulled Inuyasha to the kitchen where grandpa read a newspaper.

"Kagome, there is a help wanted aid for baby-sitting. You can earn some extra money and oh...who's this?"

"Grandpa, this is Inuyasha. Mom already met him. He's taking me out today. We gotta go," Kagome ran out the room pulling Inuyasha behind her and called back,"Tell mom I won't be back until later on tonight around 8 or 9. Thanks. Bye." Kagome slammed the door and slowed to a normal pace.

"What's the hurry?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Nothing. I just wanted to introduce you quick then get out of there. I've been waiting for you all morning it's almost noon," Kagome said looking down at her watch.

"So where we going?"

"A nice restaurant I found. We're taking a limo," Inuyasha smiled happy Kagome decided to wear a white dress that stopped right above the knee and a pair of sandals. She would look nice coming into the fancy restaurant with a dress instead of a pair of jeans. For men it didn't matter much as long as your clothes were pressed and you had on a decent shirt. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black Polo Ralph Lauren shirt with the small red logo in the corner; not the big gawky logos.

When they got to his house the limo was waiting out front as he arranged and Kagome smiled at him and said,"Wow you weren't joking. All this for a first date?"

Inuyasha blushed,"Yeah I felt it was the least I could do after what Sesshomaru did."

"This is nice and all, but you don't need to worry about what he did to me. It's over and whether or not he decides to apologize is up to him. This should be nice as a wrap up for the summer. We only have a week left til school starts."

**PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE**

Sesshomaru dressed quickly and headed to go pick up Kagura oblivious to the fact that he had a huge hole in his back pocket. He felt like driving today and took his father's black Lexus. Kagura dressed nice as he told her to; not revealing too much. She wore a red dress that came right below the knee revealing little cleavage and wore red heels to match. Sesshomaru wore a his black pair of pants (with a hole) and a white button down Armani shirt.

He unknowingly made reservations at the same restuarant Inuyasha did and arrived right before him. It was an Italian restaurant. The majority of the staff at the restaurant were Italian so you know you were receiving professionally cooked real Italian food; not American Pizza Hut.

When he walked in, as usual woman gave Kagura jealous glares and him lustful stares, but all failed to notice the whole in his pocket because Kagura had put her had over his ass and gave it a squeeze as they followed the waiter to their table. Right before they sat down Kagura stuck her hand in the hole which grabbed his attention.

When the waiter left Sesshomaru looked across at Kagura and said,"I know you didn't just poke a whole in my back pocket."

"No, I was wondering why you would would wear a pair of pants with a whole in it. I covered it up so no one would notice while we walked over here," Kagura informed.

"I know my pants did not have a huge hole in it when I took them out. It had to be...," he paused when he saw Inuyasha walk in with Kagome.

"What? What is it," Kagura looked in the same direction as he did.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spat his name with venom as he watched Inuyasha leave Kagome to go to the restroom,"He will pay. I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom."

**PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE**

Inuyasha and Kagome were quickly brought to their table. Inuyasha looked around frowning when he sensed his brother's presences.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"That bastard is here, but I can't spot him," Inuyasha kept scanning the area.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom."

Kagome waited patiently for a waiter and Inuyasha's return, but then she saw Sesshomaru walk into the restroom behind Inuyasha.

"Wow he's so...so...what can I say that has been...and is that a hole in his back pocket?' Kagome's mouth dropped wondering if her eyes had deceived her as he disappeared into the restroom. She knew it was true as she heard of few comments and snickers.

"Was that the elder son of Inutaishou?" an old woman asked her friend but a young woman behind her answered.

"Yeah, and he was a big hole in his pocket," she said letting out a snicker.

"I wonder if he knows it's there. I can't believe he'd leave the house like that," the elder woman concluded.

'Yeah I wonder myself Kagome,' snicker to herself with amusement in her eyes."Yeah, that's what he gets," Kagome spoke in a low voice to herself, but jumped in surprise when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"What was that Miss," a young waiter with short brown hair and eyes asked in a thick Italian accent.

"Oh nothing," Kagome smiled at him.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Just water," Kagome answer.

"And your...," he stopped when he heard a bang come from the bathroom.

"Um, I will wait, for your date to return," he left to go investigate the situation in the restroom.

"Oh no," Kagome murmured to herself with her hand over her forehead.

**PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE**

Inuyasha was washing his hands and didn't even realize Sesshomaru had entered until he heard a click. No one else was in there and Sesshomaru had just locked the door.

"Inuyasha, tell me why there is a hole in my back pocket," he spat out between clinched teeth.

"It was an accident you...," Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck and put him up against the wall.

"An accident hn? I guess it will be an accident when I melt your head off and leave Kagome with no date and your secret. I don't know why I even give you chances, but you can pay your debt later only because of our location. Unless you can find a way to cover this hole you can't trust me to cover up your secret. You no what...never mind." He throw Inuyasha into a stall and he hit the back wall of the stall with a loud thud.

"Dumbass Sesshomaru if you tell, I'm gonna...," Inuyasha had exited the stall with a roll of tissue held high in his hand then there was a bang at the door.

"Hey what's going on in there!" a man yelled from the other side of the door. Sesshomaru quickly unlocked the door and exited and Inuyasha soon followed and sat back at the table after walking past the staring diners.

'Dad's definitely gonna fine out about this one.'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who looked just as confused and curious as everyone else.

"I'm sorry Kagome. You had to see him walk in that restroom after me. He started it," Inuyasha sat back down with many people still staring and a few at her.

"Inuyasha we can go some where else. I don't like their curious looks and **rude stares**,"Kagome said louder and she stood and took Inuyasha's hand causing many people to turn their gaze away from the two.

Sesshomaru left after Inuyasha and took Kagura to another restaurant after changing. Kagura gave him lust felt stares like the other woman and his mind kept drifting off to what he said to Kagome, but still tried his best to ignore it. He had a girlfriend. This school year would be difficult trying to forget about Kagome especially if they had any of the same classes.

Inuyasha and Kagome ended up walking downtown for a few hours then they went to a movie. Around 9:30 he dropped Kagome off in the limo and walked with her to the front door.

"I'm sorry, this didn't go the way I wanted with that asshole, but I hope you enjoyed spending time with me."

"It's okay. When school starts I got something for him. Goodnight Inuyasha," she kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha returned home somewhat at peace, just hopping his brother wouldn't tell Kagome his little secret. He didn't want her to shatter again like the way she did with Sesshomaru. He sat in his room letting these thoughts run through his head then the phone rang. He prepared to answer it but Sesshomaru shouted he had it.

**PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE**

"Hello," Sesshomaru answer.

"I want this to be a surprise so don't tell him," a feminine voice answer.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

"I'm coming to spin the school year there at my aunt's house," she answer.

"And you don't won't my brother to know."

"Yup, so do me a favor and keep quiet."

That's when Sesshomaru got an idea. He wouldn't have to tell Inuyasha's secret. When school starts the other part of his secret that linked to that book would give it away.

'Inuyasha must have forgot. But he will keep doing as I tell him to. We had a deal. This should be quite an interesting year despite the fact that I will probably see Kagome everyday. Those thoughts won't stop flowing threw my head. I don't feel anything for her besides she is human.'

**PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE**

I know you all know as I know that I do not own Mr.Bubble, Polo Ralph Lauren, Armani, or Pizza Hut; I had to use the comparison.

I can barely eat American Pizza after living in Italy for 5 years.

Alright this chapter was longer than I intended but oh well.

Next chapter school starts and the major events began.

If I'm not asking to much please review.


End file.
